Concerning Me
by WherewolvesRSexay
Summary: Fang watches Max be with Dylan, a womanizer. Fang gets the best of him and gets Max. Fight breaks out during Prom, and alot of violence we all know Fang. Rated M for violence and some adultery.
1. The Beggining

Fang is a Stud

FPOV

God Damn, today was hot. Sweat was pouring down my face in buckets, but then again, I was sitting outside in direct contact with the sun in only my swimming trunks. I am working on my already perfect tan, ok that's a lie I am not working on my tan I am working on my perfect blog, my blog, my baby, my awesomely awesome personal web site. Everyone who is anyone at school is on there all the time and especially the whole flock. Max freaked out over it at first but then again, she freaks over everything. Max was almost perfect, except she freaked and doesn't like me doing anything out of the law or with another girl. That totally meant that my current girlfriend Sammy and I were strictly on the low. We never really hung out in public and she never ever came over to the house. Sam and I went on private dates, and had sex her parent's house. Her parents were never home due to her mom being a model and her dad a CIA agent, so we never had to be worried about getting caught. The lap top on my lap started to rise, God Dammit, could I not get a break in my life. I either looked after the flock, hid my secret life, or tried to calm Max down all the time. Seriously I could swear that I never had time to myself. But my secret life was more than just Sam, it was Max. I liked Max ok more than liked, I loved her. Max was my every fantasy, she crowded my dreams and flaunted through my memories. Everything that she has done for the flock and for me just made me like her more. She was there for me when Ari slashed my stomach, and when my parents couldn't be found, she was there when we ran away and saved me from many bad things. I had also been there for her, I was there when Jeb told her that she was his daughter and her brother was Ari, I was there when all her plans went to shit, and when Itex had her in an anti-depress chamber. But all that was over with, and now that we had time to just be ourselves, she goes all teenage love puppy on me.

She 'fell in love' with Dylan Baker, a senior at Mar Vista High School. Dylan was 6'2'', had black hair with blue eyes. He was also captain of the football team, starting quarterback, and he was not only team MVP but all state MVP. Dylan could go out with any girl he wanted to but of course he had to choose my Max. So naturally Dylan and I hate each other. I tried out for football one year, only to find out that it wasn't in my best interest to be around Dylan that much. Max and Dylan have been going out for about 6 months now. They started dating about 3 weeks after we got all settled in with Max's friend Ella and her mother. The Martinez' were nice people, and Ella's mom sure could cook. Just then Ella interrupted my day dreaming by yelling right next to my ear "Fang, Hello in there, wake up! Dinner is ready!" Wow that girl sure had a set of lungs on her. After the ringing had stopped in my ears I saved my work, shut down the laptop, and trudged to the house to go eat dinner.

Yeah dinner was good, but the presence of Dylan at the same table as me was way too much. Max's left hand was constanly below the table, making me wondering what she was doing. I couldn't get it out of my head that I should be in Dylan's place. I should be the one sitting next to her and whispering 'I love you' in her ear. I quickly excused myself from the table as soon as I was done eating. Ella piped up and said "Fang there is cookies on racks, go ahead and grab some if you are leaving." Damnit they knew me too well. If there was dessert to be found I would find and eat all of it. But hey what teenage boy wouldn't eat all dessert in site. Oh that's right, Dylan wouldn't. I hate that kid so much that it pains me to think about him and Max together.

After I finished shoving my face and hands full of double chocolate chip cookies, I retreated to my room and to my laptop. I put on a pair of basketball shorts and lounged on my bed thinking of what I could do to my blog. Of course like usual I couldn't come up with anything. So I decided to start a journal. My computer was locked and you needed passwords and photo ID to get into everything. Hell I even had a pass card so that you could log on. Max had one but she never ever used it, she had her own laptop that she could worry about. Maria Martinez bought Max, Iggy and I all brand new Ipad laptops. They were weird at first and then I loved them, I of course hooked mine up to the latest satellites and computer intelligence because I have this thing about having to be connected all the time. Max had me hook hers up to all web, and teenage girl things. Such as Seventeen, MTV, Vouge and all other things that teenage girls looked at. Little did Max know, I had her secretly hooked up to my computer, I could see exactly what she was looking at, at all times. I could also tap into her webcam and see what she was doing. A handy little tool for when I needed porn. Max had the body of a goddess and she knew it. She often spent hours in front of her computer in little more than skimpy lingerie. My favorite part of any day was to check up on her and see what she was doing. But hey she would never ever know about it.

Max and Dylan made the perfect couple, or that's what everyone says. Max became the envy of all girls in school when Dylan invited her to the Homecoming dance. He invited her in the middle of the lunchroom, kneeling in front of her at the lunch table she was sitting at. I stood there riveted to the floor as if by nails, while Dylan recited lyrics to her favorite song. Unknown to me was that this little campaign to win Max's heart had started weeks before. A flower in a locker here, a special note in a book there, they were all little things that opened her heart for the taking. Things that I would have never thought about doing, because Max would never be mine.


	2. Telling Max

I was lounging on my bed, headphones plugged in to my new iPod touch, turned up as loud as it could go (which is pretty loud considering I hear like at bird decibel). Even though I was completely tuned in I could still hear the conversation going on downstairs. Dylan was explaining to Ella about how he asked Max out, and with all the oohhs and awws going on I could tell that he was going to get their full acceptance into this family. But the one thing that he wasn't privy to was that we were Avian-American Hybrids. A mutant bird human cross created by Whitecoats in an evil laboratory called The School. That was only known by the Whitecoats, ourselves, and the Martinez's.

As I was laying in bed trying to keep the conversation from downstairs out of my head, which I was not succeeding at. I kept replaying in my mind all the times that Max had saved my life or vice versa. There was a lot of those times, and everyone packed with adventure and a longing for home and family. The Martinez's gave us all that and more. We were completely cared for and all medical services rendered , since Mrs. Martinez is a Vet, and has the office and all medical connections to get us what we need. It was the Martinez family that offered us their home as our permanent safe spot. Iggy who was blind, fell in love with Ella and they are complete love birds. I didn't think it was possible for a blind kid to make out but apparently it is possible. I found out the hard way that they were dating when I walked into Ig's room to talk to him about my issues at school, when BAM I looked up and there they were Ella on top of Ig and they were makin out like pros. It was ridiculous, I don't even mak on girls like that. There were severe consequences, for me as well as Ig when Max found out. Well my punishment came from Iggy when he let off a homemade motion sensor activated stink bomb in my bathroom while I was in the shower. God Damn it pissed me off. My hair was all soapy and I had water dripping down my body, when all of a sudden I was gagging on some unknown stench coming from beneath my sink. I ran quickly out of my bathroom naked not caring or thinking about whether or not this was the public bathroom of the house. Not a private one like the Master, Ella's and Max's bathrooms. So I ran buck naked down the hall way to my room, past a gawking Max standing in her doorframe, who's eyes were glued to my waistline and below it. But of course that was a complete other story. Since then we have been sorta made up permanent residence here.

Their conversation was still going on downstairs when I dragged myself down to the kitchen to eat more cookies, but I should have know that there would be none left. So I plopped down on the living room couch and turned on the TV. Bella walked in a sat on my stomach, I groaned in annoyance, especially when she started punching me in the stomach. It was ridiculous, I moaned a mock defeat and tried to tickle her when Dylan walked in. He crossed his hands on his chest and chuckled "Awww look brother and sister fighting together. How sweet." It took all my control and silence to not pound him into the ground right there. But god how I wanted to, he was just such a prick. He really thinks that he could get away with everything, but one day he was gonna get what was coming for him. Max was still straddling my waist and poking me in the stomach randomly. Dylan walked over grabbed the remote out of my hand sat down in my favorite recliner and found ESPN and was watching baseball, Oregon State was playing Arizona State, for a berth in the State Playoffs. Oregon State was up 7-4 in the 7th inning. I personally hate baseball. I am a more vicious person and love contact sports like football and hockey. But then again any boy who doesn't like volleyball is crazy, hot college girls running around in skin tight spandex and almost see through jerseys, one would be crazy to not watch. Even though Max always smacked me upside the head when I turned it on, oh well if I can't have her might as well watch something sexy.

Max had slowly wiggled herself between me and the couch, going for optimum warmth. Dylan looked over at us, and I had my arm wrapped over her shoulders in a protective gesture but also one that to me was a bit suggestive that she was mine. I wouldn't have had it any other way, I was comfortable and happy. But when Dylan stood up from the recliner, walked over to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, I knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"Listen punk, that's how I should be holding her. Not you her brother, now I am gonna show you a lesson. Whether it be humility or kicking your ass you will know it." He let go of my arm and turned to walk away.

I couldn't help myself, I retorted with a chuckle in my words "Oh so the big bad football player is gonna beat up on the nerd huh?"

I swung around fast and punched me in the face. To spite my bird kid reflexes I just stood there while he threw a round out to my jaw. It knocked me off balance, stung a little but didn't do any damage. I dropped into fight mode knowing he would come back again. When he went for the uppercut I dodged and dropped a round house to his stomach. Dylan fell over flat on his back, gasping for air while I moved in for the kill, like a cougar and their prey.

Suddenly Max jumped between us, she put her hands on my chest and shoved hard. I took three steps back, stunned look on my face. She pointed upstairs, and yelled in her commando voice "Fang upstairs now, I will deal with you later." She then turned and crouched over Dylan making sure he was ok, her hands flitting over his skin.

I trudged to my room, scowl on my face. I threw myself on the bed face down, muttering through the pillow. "Damnit I probably just screw it all up, my one chance with Max and I killed it. I might as well of shot it with a fucking bazooka that couldn't of gone worse. Not only did I screw up Max but I threatened to expose what we are. Holy shit that is majorly bad. I flung myself off my bed ran to the window and hurled myself out into the night air. I dropped a few feet before throwing out my 16 foot wingspan and propelling myself away from the house. I turned to the mountains and headed for my hide out. I did a running stop and fell to my knees, head cradled in my hands, trying to control my emotions and the tears streaming down my face.

I had my emotions in check, fire crackling when max pulled to a stop on the edge of the cave. She tucked he wings in and cautiously approached the fire. "I knew I would find you here Fang, you are too predictable."

"_Go away Max, I don't wanna talk about it." I turned my back to her and stuck my head between my knees._

"_Fang, I really don't give a shit about what you want or don't want to talk about. But you have gotten out of hand, you broke three of Dylan's ribs and you could have collapsed a lung. Fang how many ti"_

_I exploded and cut her off "Do you really think that I give a shit about what I did to Dylan. You are so thick headed Max, do you really think had I wanted to I would have let him hit me. I wanted an excuse to hit him, wanted him to feel pain. I wanted to teach that stupid asshole, womanizing little prick what it was like to be man handled. Max you are so caught up in what everyone else thinks about him that you refuse to see what he really is. God that is so unlike you Max, you used to be so smart, witty quick thinking, and you always thought for yourself."_

_She looked at me jaw slack for what seemed like an eternity but was probably only 30 seconds. She snapped her mouth closed, and looked at me in contempt, after a few minutes she spoke, her words soft "Fang I never knew that's how you felt, you should have spoken up. I just . . . this is hard for me Fang. I want to be normal, Dylan gave me that chance. He is the most popular boy in school, he could have any girl he wanted, any one at all." She stopped to look at me. "But he chose me Fang, he chose me. He didn't know anything about me, I wasn't a cheerleader, or student body president, but he chose me. Do you know how much it means to me, how much that I wanted to be normal?" Max turned from the fire to hide her tears._

"_You have no idea, how much I want for you to be normal Max, but face it, we will never be normal, you have wings on your back, a chip in your arm, and monsters created and designed especially to kill us. We will never be normal, this is a close as we have ever came. I am sorry that I can't give you everything you ever wanted Max I truly am, but I want to be able to give you something that Dylan never could. I can't promise you normality, safety, or a cookie cutter carefree life. What I can promise you is loyalty, love, compassion, and caring. I will always be your shoulder to cry on, your hand to hold, the finger to wipe away your tears, and the lips to melt your heart. Max . . ." I dropped to one knee and held her hand in mine, "will you be my girlfriend?" I felt my heart stop , as I held my breath waiting for her answer. _


	3. A Change of Style

_She looked at me her eyes soft, took her hand from mine, and with all the strength she possessed slapped me across the face. She then turned on her heel and raced out in to the night air, streaking away from me. That was the last straw, all that I could handle. I had been the rock for so long, that I had finally cracked. I started to cry, not just tinsy little baby blubbers, but all out screams of anguish, while tears flowed freely from my eyes. I cried over Max, the School, never knowing my parents, I cried for hours until the dawn rose and the mid day sun beat down heavily on the Arizona desert floor._

_I missed school, but why did I care. I had just cried for the first time in my life, spoken more in the last 12 hours than I had in over a month, and asked Max to be my girlfriend. I pulled my IPhone from my pocket, for the first time realizing I had over a thousand txt messages. Some were from the flock checking up on me, others were from my group of friends at school asking where I was. But the vast majority were from Girls at school who heard what I did to Dylan and wanted to go out with me, still others were from Dylan and his group of wannabe gangsters, telling me just how bad I was gonna get it when I showed up from school. In total there were 1,273 new messages on my phone, and not one of them was from Max. _

_I took a running jump out of the cave, spread my cramped wings and flew off towards the house. I grabbed my window sill, refolded my wings and crawled into my room. My Message center was overloaded. I hit the ignore button for the moment, stripped and fell into bed. _

_I lay naked on my bed, face up, not wanting to face the world because I knew I couldn't handle it. There was a knock on my door, I covered up and yelled the all clear. Angel walked into my room, put her hand on my forehead, and told me it was going to be ok. With that she walked out and shut my door behind her. _

_Angel has the ability to read minds, and also to control them, I didn't know whether to be scared or relieved about Angel's prophecy. _

_I lay back down on the bed and stared at a dot on the ceiling that faded in and out of focus. With that Gazzy and Ig waltzed into my room, sat on my bed and stared down at me. Gaz looked ready to explode and Iggy was contemplative. Suddenly Gazzy exclaimed "Oh my god, dude your story is all over the whole school, even Junior High. All the girls want to date you, and everyone wants to be your friend. Except for Dylan and his goons but who cares. You are the new most popular guy in school." With that he up and left, leaving Iggy there on the foot of my bed. Without a word he left the room, leaving in his place a small note_

"_Fang, I don't know how to say this but, I don't like you. You are a great friend and the perfect wingman. But I could never be your girlfriend. Dylan can give me all I ever wanted and so much more than you ever could. Please stay away. Take care of the flock and yourself. I am leaving you in charge, I am going to live a normal life now. Tell the flock I am sorry, as for you FUCK OFF!"_

_ Max_

_I could not believe what I just read, the note dropped to the floor. If I could have cried I would have but I had no tears left. Max had left me and the flock for Dylan and what she thought was a normal life. _

_I reached for my cell phone, threw on faded jeans, t-shirt, hoodie, socks and headed down stairs. I shoved my feet into my shoes and walked out the door without a word. I called a friend and got a cab into the city. I pulled up in front of an endorsement office, and walked through the wide double doors. I was met at the elevator by Martina Stevens or Marty as she liked to be called. Marty was my agent, I was the only one of the flock that had one. Due to my blog and my status as an Avian American, I needed some protection. But today I was going for glamour. Seventeen, Men's Health, andnumerous other magazines wanted me for a photo shoot. I scheduled everything and thanked Marty._

_I walked out with an unlimited Black Visa. First I hit the Chevy car lot. I bought a black Chevy Camaro GS. Tinted windows and chrome fittings, the interior was black leather with all the works. Valencia had made me and Max get our permit's and then licenses upon returning to the states. Then I Drove to Walmart and bought about 100 white t-shirts both normal and v-necked. I arrived at the mall scoped out Abercrombie, Aeropostale, and Hollister with precision entered, and bought about $300 dollars worth of clothes at each store. I then ran up $5,000 buying Aviators, shoes and jackets. A quick stop at the hair dressers finished out my look. I came home with a hot look as she called it. I must admit it looked awesome. I took all my stuff to my room put it away, and proceeded to sit on the bed reading the note._

_I awoke the next morning, with the note clutched in my hand. I folded it carefully and placed it in my wallet. I proceeded to get dressed. Black silk boxers, form fitting mold to your ass Abercrombie faded jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt, Air Jordan Stealth shoes and leather jacket. I rubbed some gel though my hair, shook my head like a dog and my look was complete. I left a note telling the flock to catch the bus, and I angled myself into my new car and drove to school. _

_I pulled into the drive, Dutch Brothers Blended Kicker in hand, stepped out of the car, slid the Aviators on and beeped it shut behind me. Everyone looked my way, girls crowded me right and left while boys kept their distance. I pushed my way into home room, searched for a pencil and came up with a handful of phone numbers, I stuck them all in the pocket of my book bag and pulled out a binder. Max sat directly next to me, leaned into my ear and whispered "hey handsome, your new here, wanna come over so I can show you around town tonight." Wow Max flirting with the new kid, you seem to have gone through Dylan fast, I thought to myself. _

_I took my glasses off looked at her and flatly stated "Nope I think I know my way around pretty well, darling. Max you need to come home"_

_Max sat back clearly startled with my new look, "Wow Fang, dayum boy you clean up good, you ain't ever looked this fine." She ruffled my hair and sat back in her chair. _

_Was it really that easy to get Max home? I slipped her the note she left me attached to another_

_**What is this then Max? There is no way, if you sent Iggy this to give to me that you would come home this easy. What do you make of it?**_

_** Fang**_

_Fang that is not my writing, let alone I would never say that to you, I could never bear to leave the flock. Plus I would never tell you to fuck off, as a matter of fact this looks like Dylan's writing. I bet he said that it was from me to make you mad and get all huffy. Fang I think you would make a great BF it was just too much for me, because as much as I didn't want to believe it Dylan is cheating on me._

_ Max_

_**Oh Max I am so sorry, I need you at home. I am all out of whack, I cried when you ran out on me. I couldn't handle it, being all alone like that. We need you Max. Please come home?**_

_** Fang**_

_Fang, of course I am coming home, just as soon as I dump Dylan. I don't suppose you could bum a ride from one of your friends for me could you? Pretty please with sugar on top?_

_ Max_

_**I can do better than 'bum' a ride from a friend. I called in a favor or two from Marty and got an endorsement that came with an unlimited Black Visa, so I bought a car and new wardrobe. So I can give you a lift home.**_

_** Fang**_

_Oh FANG! You are gonna hear about this when we get home mister. Wait, what kinda favors?_

_ Max_

_**I am doing some photo shoots as a model for Seventeen, Men's Health and for Areopostale. **_

_** Fang**_

_**PS I still need your answer from two nights ago**_

_Oh, ok only as long as it is not as a bird kid I will let you get away with it. Your answer is yes Fang. I love you, now all I need to do is get rid of Dylan and it will all be good._

_ Max_

_Before I could reply, the teacher told us to stop writing notes, and that we would receive detention after school tomorrow. _


End file.
